


Homeland

by tstories101



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anastasia AU, Good Tom Riddle, Harry is anastasia, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hermione is Vladd, M/M, Multi, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron is Dimitri, Tom is Glebb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:45:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstories101/pseuds/tstories101
Summary: Harry is an orphan, homeless, and he doesn’t know his past or who his family was.Ron and Hermione are desperate to get out of Wizarding London.Tom Riddle wants people to stop talking about Harry Potter.[Based on Anastasia. The movie nor the musical need to be watched to understand this.]





	1. Prologue: Once Upon a December

Lily hummed to her one year old son as she held him in her arms. She rocked him slowly side by side, holding him in her arms she smiled as only a mother could smile at her son. She began to sing:

 

“ _Far away, long ago,_

_Glowing dim as an ember_

_Things my heart used to know_

_Things it yearns to remember_

 

_And a song_

_Someone sings_

_Once upon a December.”_

 

Harry gurgled back at his mother, his hand opening up and grabbing onto her fiery red hair. Identical eyes gleamed back at each other, both with a brightness to them only displayed in the Killing Curse. She continued to rock the baby back and forth as he pulled loosely on her hair. The mother looked out the window to smile as she saw Euphemia Potter being greeted warmly by James.

Euphemia had yet to meet the newest member to the Potter family, although James had written to her many times about the baby and how proud he was that the elder lady already felt as if she knew the tiny Potter.

Her husband and mother-in-law disappeared into the house, no doubt coming up the stairs to the nursery. Lily let the hand supporting Harry’s head run through the black locks that were beginning to form on the baby’s head. Harry was what any parent would want in a child; he was not an exact replica of one parent or another, note was he the perfect split. He was the right amount of mother and father that almost any person who knew Lily and James Potter could recognise him as their child.

A small knock was rapped on the door and Lily turned around, cooing at Harry. James slowly opened the door and his eyes, hardened with fighting, softened at the perfect sight of his wife and baby. “Mother, you remember Lily,” the elder lady nodded her agreement to the statement, “meet baby Harry James Potter.”

Euphemia Potter moved forward and Lily held the small child out to his Grandmama. The older lady smiled down at the bundle that was placed with such care into her arms. “It is lovely to meet you Harry James Potter, I am Lady Euphemia Potter, But you will call me Grandmama.” And, as though the little baby understood, he smiled brightly up at his Grandmama and held his small little hands up to her.

James embraced his wife, unable to take her eyes away from the adorable sight. After Fleamont’s passing, Lily understood that this was the only family left for Euphemia, so she allowed the woman to hold Harry for as long as she felt necessary. James gave his wife a kiss on the cheek.

“It’s not safe here for us.” The man whispered into Lily’s ear as his arms wrapped around his wife.

“Fighting is not safe for us, but still, you continue to do just as our old Headmaster wants.” Lily counted her husband with a small, almost fond smile, as she watched Harry gurgle to her mother-in-law.

“I don’t just do it because Dumbledore says, but because I want Harry to have a proper future, one without fighting.” Lily sighed. They’d had this discussion many times, it become one of their favourites during Lily’s pregnancy, and the arguments continued to grow alongside Harry.

“Not to be pessimistic, dear, but one person leaving or fighting will not be the be-all, end-all of this war. Harry needs you, _I_ need you. Do you know how hard it will be to continue on if you-“ Lily cut off as Harry started to cry, reaching for his mother.

Euphemia had a raised eyebrow, well aware of what the two were arguing about as James had told her about his little disputes with his wife. “He’s magically sensitive, I think he can tell you two are angry.” Euphemia smiled knowingly at Lily’s sheepish smile as she handed baby Harry back to the mother. “It runs in the family.”

 

_ <HOMELAND> _

 

Harry James Potter, now at an age of seven, ran up to his Grandmama with a giant smile reminiscent of his father’s. Picking the boy up, who was still quite lithe for his age, she rested him on her hip before she put him onto the couch.

“Are you sure you have to leave, Grandmama?” Euphemia gave a slight chuckle as she ruffled his unruly ink-black hair.

“Unfortunately, yes. I have business to take care of back at home.” The beloved Grandmama embraced the boy once more as he buried himself within the generous amount of coats that she had layered over her; the Winter was harsh and Euphemia wasn’t getting any younger despite what her daughter-in-law said.

“Will you be back?” Harry asked, his voice slightly muffled through the amount of thick clothing.

“As soon as the Time and Magic will allow me.” And as she left Harry could only hope that it would be soon.

But days fluttered into months and the harsh Winter turned and changed into a different, warmer season of Spring. Seasons changed to years and Harry reached the age of 10 when the attack happened.

 

_ <HOMELAND> _

 

Harry didn’t have time to yell for his mother as a stranger shoved the front doors open. A flood of green and a thump on the ground as Harry’s father, life drained from the once vibrant man.

Harry ran upstairs in hopes that he would find his mother and be able to leave with her before the men could find them. A dark voice, one that melted through the young boy’s brain like honey, commanded the others around him.

“Search the house! Find the mother! No one leaves this house alive.” Harry stopped as something grabbed his arm and pulled him into his own bedroom. Before he could let out a scream, he saw in his blurry, tear-filled eyes the red of his mother’s hair glinting in the moonlight. She pulled the young boy into a tight embrace before she quickly pulled away, as she realised that something more important, and life-threatening, was waiting in the hallways of their house.

“We’ll head out the window and make our way to Grandmama.” Her voice wobbled as she spoke but, somehow, she kept herself composed. Harry was all she had left now, she would not let her emotions get in the way of keeping her child safe.

Harry scrambled out first, per his mother’s instruction. She climbed out after him, quicker and not as clumsy as her son. They held hands as they raced through the snow-covered ground. Whether they ran for hours or mere minutes is unknown, but Lily Potter nee Evans never made it off of the Potter property.


	2. A Rumour in St. Petersburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here, we meet Ron and Hermione, they scheme. And then, a meet-cute?

Ronald Weasley was a man ruled by his emotions. Hermione Granger forgot to lift her head from her book. So of course they were the perfect duo to run around causing havoc in the streets of London.

Ron had been the first of the two them. Harry Potter was alive; of course, Riddle was trying his utmost to keep it on the down low but Ron shook with glee as he ran into the small shack across the way from the old Potter’s home.

“Hermione! Bloody oath, Granger you are never going to believe what I just heard-” The fuzzy haired girl quickly appeared within the cramped hallway, where Ron was putting up his coat, lest he got yelled at again.

“You’ve heard as well? They closed a floo and they’ve put another two under supervision! I know you want to stay a little while longer but we need to leave soon.”

“They put up more security measures?” Ron looked annoyed for a moment but shook his head as he grabbed ahold of Hermione’s jumper covered arms. “That’s not it. I’m talking about the Boy-Who-Lived!”

Hermione sighed and dragged the Ron into the small lounge room area that also doubled as a kitchen. He sat down on a pale yellow couch and Hermione sat down next to him.

“We can’t worry about fairytales Ron. Look, Burkins is offering safe passage out for four Galleons per person-”

“Four Galleons? Hermione, we don’t even have two!”

“Or we can take the muggle train. Riddle’s forces aren’t looking there yet.” Hermione finished, acting as though Ron had not interrupted her at all. “Muggle, at the moment, is the safest place to go.”

“Hermione, Harry Potter could be alive. You’ve heard what Euphemia Potter is offering! Over 10,000 Galleons for his safe return!”

“And Riddle is offering more to make sure it would not be safe. Look Ron, I know that you want to do this but what are you really suggesting here? Are you suggesting that we find Harry Potter?”

“No, Hermione! We find someone that looks like Harry Potter!”

“Ronald!” Hermione looked exasperated at the man as she slapped him. “Are you suggesting that we lie to an elderly woman that is simply trying to find her lost Grandson?”

“I’m not saying that we lie, just that we pretend, get the money and then-”

“Break her heart when she realises that the guy we bring isn’t her Grandson. Your mother raised you better than that.”

“Don’t bring my mother into this.” Ron said going to stand up but Hermione quickly shushed him down.

“Look okay, I’m sorry.” She sighed as she dragged her hand through her messy hair. “This is just, way against my moral code.”

“That’s what you said last time when we did that one job. And then-” Ron cut off the second he saw the death glare that was sent his way. “Look, everything will go smoothly, it’ll go just as smoothly as all the other jobs.”

“Except for the fact that the Boy-Who-Lived is currently Undesirable Number One? I’d prefer not to deal with that.” Ron could see that Hermione’s resolve was slowly disintegrating away from her as she continued fighting against her morals. “Fine, fine. We do this and then we disappear and never scam anyone again.”

Ron smiled and held out his hand. “Deal.”

<HOMELAND>

Harry ran through the streets of London, narrowly avoiding cars as a constant rush of anxiety and panic hit his body. This was Harry’s last chance at getting away from his supposed Aunt Petunia. Jobs, and in turn money, were not easy to come by, making an escape from an abusive family hard, if not impossible. And despite Petunia knowing of his freakish nature, he had made sure that this job was in Muggle London to appease the lanky woman, which meant…

No magic.

Lost in Harry’s anxious thoughts, Harry missed the bus that zoomed just before he was about to step onto the road. HIs heart stopped as he felt a blast of magic and then heard a woman screaming. He was pretty sure he had fainted and fallen.

“Are you alright?” And Harry had fallen into the hands of a man. Harry jumped away quickly from the man, trying to stand upright. “You look pale. Do you need help?” Harry brushed a hand over his eyes, the glare of the sun on the snow not helping his vision or oncoming headache in the slightest. He looked up at the man, who was waiting for a response, or so Harry guessed. He was tall, more so than Harry, at least, with brown hair that was styled to perfection with a slight curl falling in front of his face - Harry guessed that was done on purpose. His eyes were, well Harry didn’t think there was a word to describe them. They were a rich brown, but almost a burgundy colour as the iris went closer to the pupil. Something about the man’s eyes were so alluring and Harry had to shake his head to break whatever spell this man had cast against him. This man was immaculate.

Harry winced as he took a step back from the man. “Thank you, I’m quite alright, just very tired and I got lost in my thoughts.” The man raised a brow - Harry noticed it was trimmed - at Harry’s simple answer.

“You’re shaking,” the stranger stated. “If you would like, there’s a tea shop down the road. I can take you there if-”

“Thank you,” Harry quickly cut the man off before continuing. “I would but I need to get to my work.” Harry was skeptical of this man, because no one had ever been nice to him.

“At least let me give you my coat. It’s a cold today and only going to get worse. I would prefer for you to stay warm. The winter hasn’t been this brutal since eighteen years ago.” The stranger took the coat off of his shoulders and placed it gently on Harry’s, brushing off imaginary lint as he pulled his hands down the lapels of the coat. Harry looked at the man’s mouth as he breathed, realising how close the two men were as a cloud of warm, white breath enveloped Harry’s face..

“You have work to go to?” The man asked, the moment seemed almost intimate as Harry nodded his head and looked away from the stranger’s lips. Harry went to turn around but stopped himself.

“How will I get your coat back to you?”

“Keep it.” And then, he was gone.

<HOMELAND>

“‘Mione, how can you be sure that any of this is genuine?” Ron had a good point, but Hermione was determined to find something that belonged to the Potter’s. “Everything here looks-”

“Initials aren’t enough - Ronald, put that down! We have to go from feel of some of the fabrics. The Potter’s were rich. They would give their baby something more simple than cotton.” Hermione paused for a moment and looked at the house elf in front of her.

The emblem on the pillow case suggested that the poor thing was under the employment and control of the Malfoy’s, so Hermione couldn’t help but wonder what the house elf was doing here.

Instead of ignoring them, she spoke to them directly, “What are you selling?”

The house elf squeaked out his answer, telling her about the authenticity of the baby blanket that came from the Potter’s house the night of the attack, and when Hermione lifted it up, she knew the story to be true.

“How much for this?” Hermione asked as she raised the blanket up. It was soft to the touch and Hermione was almost tempted to rub her face along the lining of it.

“Master wants it gone from his house. Master didn’t state a price. Dobby was instructed to give it away.” The house elf - Dobby - continued, “you must go now, before Master comes back.”

Hermione nodded her head, smiled at Dobby and grabbed Ron; they had what they needed.


	3. In My Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Ron and Hermione

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I know have an Instagram and a tumblr where you can find edits and updates on how Homeland is going!
> 
> @ao3tstories101 for both of those! I’m really proud of this story and I’ve only just started writing chapter 6!

“Haven’t you heard?” Harry knew that as a simple cleaner, he wasn’t meant to be eavesdropping but he couldn’t help it when the customers were way above whispering. “Another floo was closed today and they put another two under supervision! The Dark Lord is certainly cutting off any chances for the chosen one to leave.” The two clients left and Harry stopped sweeping and stared after them.

That was… odd.

Most of the time magicfolk wouldn’t dare speak so bluntly about magic outside of its hidden walls, but something was causing them to become outraged enough that-

“Back to work and stop daydreaming,” A voice said as it slapped him around the back of his head. Harry nodded his head and mumbled a small, ‘yes sir’ before continuing on with his duties.

 

_ <HOMELAND> _

 

Harry didn’t have much connection with the magical world, the exception being his own magic to keep him company. His aunt and uncle plain refused to let him have any connection to the world full of ‘freaks’ while he was under their care. So, as he put his earnings into the small jar full of paychecks that he had collected throughout the years, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Only three more days and then he would be out of this hellhole that he had been left in.

As he laid on his bed, Harry did what he always did; wondered how the hell he got here. He doesn’t remember much except red hair, a high-pitched scream, another male voice and snow fall. It wasn’t much to go off and his dreams reminded him of this as they played on repeat every night. Well, they aren’t as much dreams as they are nightmares. Harry sure as hell doesn’t remember walking here, nor the outside of the house from when he first saw it after he woke up to his aunt’s shrill screaming.

So today made him think. Obviously, the wizarding world wasn’t going swimmingly. Someone, or something, was trying to escape and whoever this ‘Dark Lord’ was didn’t want them leaving. However, a ‘Dark Lord’ didn’t exactly sound the best either.

Harry shook his head as his stomach grumbled. Today was yet another day without proper food, just the scarps that the Dursleys so graciously gave him. He curled up into himself and clutched at the emptiness within himself, as if he was trying to chase it away.

And after a few hours of painful silence within his own bedroom, he fell asleep.

 

_ <HOMELAND> _

 

_ “And don’t come back,”  _ his aunt hissed at him as she closed the door. Harry, despite the situation, smiled as he exhaled, his breath visible in the cold air that settled in with the dawn.

He was finally free, he thought as he snuggled further into the coat that the stranger had given to him, the warm lining inside of the wool kept him from feeling most of the chill through his thin clothes.

He walked away from the house that had kept him prisoner for most of his life and couldn’t help but be thankful to the stranger. That man had no idea that he would be forced to leave the house of his ‘family’ within a few days but till, the only thing keeping him warm at the moment was the coat that was much to big for Harry’s skinner frame.

But Harry’s brain couldn’t focus on just one thing at the moment, he had to find out how to get to the magical world.

 

_ <HOMELAND> _

 

Hermione kept the blanket within her saddle bag; she did not at all trust it with Ron. They had packed up their few belongings and decided to move within the Potter Manor as the days grew colder. Ron was adamant that they could put the fire on to help but Hermione refused, any suspicious actions within the Potter residence was no doubt a surefire way to have a bunch of Death Eaters on both of their arses. Just being in the Potter residence was a risk in itself.

Ron was snoring softly on the couch as Hermione stayed up. She wasn’t on watch, it wasn’t needed but she couldn’t get to sleep. If Harry Potter was still alive, did he know how much he could help the wizarding world? Was he even aware of the wizarding world? Hermione, although she had never met him and had no idea if he actually existed, felt sorry for the boy. Because despite living when up against the Dark Lord, that’s exactly what he was, a boy. Probably the same age as Hermione.

Hermione’s wand whipped up and Ron stopped mid-snore - barely awake though - as the door to the manor squeaked open quietly and then shut itself. Hermione stood up, her wand pointing towards the front entrance; it was much too late to hide, and there would’ve been too much evidence that someone had been there, namely Ron.

Instead of something dressed in black robes and a white mask, someone, if Hermione had to guess, their age was walking towards them. He became slightly frightened at the wand that Hermione was pointing towards him and then confused.

“Can you help me?”

“What do you want?”

“I want to get away from London, I’ve heard that someone staying around here will have tickets out of here. I don’t have a lot of money but-”

“Blimey, Hermione, he looks just like… What’s your name?” Ron said, interrupting the boy from finishing his sentence, but he hardly looked putoff.

“Harry.” Hermione stayed stoic but her wand hand dropped slightly. If this boy really was Harry Potter like Ron assumed then he would have-

“Do you have a scar, on your head? Kinda shaped like-”

“Like a lightning bolt?” Harry finished for them and he brought his hand up to his head slowly, Hermione assumed he didn’t want to spook the other teens into doing something that could cost him his life. “Yeah I do.”

Hermione cast a Lumos and saw the same eyes that were Lily Potter’s staring back at her, green, piercing and entirely beautiful. Her eyes trailed to the second most prominent feature, well third really because the second was pinned behind a skinny fragile looking hand and that… that had to be James Potter’s hair.

But there was in fact a lightning scar.

“Are you holding a wand?” Hermione looked at her wand and sheepishly dropped her defensive stance but her brain quickly pieced together the information that she had been given.

“So you know about magic?”

“Of course he knows magic, he’s Harry Potter!”

“How do you know who I am, but I don’t know who you are?”

Hermione took a deep breath before speaking, “You are well known in our world, in  _ your  _ world. You survived a Killing Curse, one of the most dangerous curses as it would say in its name. It’s never been done before and you were the first. Of course, people were easily swayed when the ‘Leader’ of the wizarding world said there was no proof that you survived. But people got suspicious when there was no body was at the burial.”

Harry’s eyes went glassy for a moment.

“I remember this house.” Harry said suddenly before moving past Hermione and Ron, and moving up the stairs.

“Harry!” Hermione ran after him and found him staring at a room. She walked up to him, careful to give him distance should the wizard snap. “Are you alright, Harry?”

“Yeah, it’s just weird.” Harry mumbled before going to sit down on a covered over bed. “Some days I remember a lot, running, someone who I’m guessing is my mum, a body falling. Other days it’s like I only remember a presence.”

Hermione sat down next to him, unsurprised that Ron had not shown up yet; he was probably back to sleeping. “What’d you mean by that?”

“I… it’s just like… I don’t know how to explain it but…” Harry sighed. “It’s like I feel people in my life. I don’t know how to explain it. I… I especially feel it here.”

“Like ghosts?” Harry’s head perked up to see the redhead standing in the doorway of the old bedroom..

“I… no? I can’t really explain it,” Harry muttered more to himself than to either of the people in the room. “What’s your names, by the way? I’m at a bit of a disadvantage here.”

“I’m Ron Weasley,” The man said, fighting off a yawn.

“Hermione Granger.” She leant forward with the other boy, a small smile on her face. “We want to help you, Harry.”

Ron nodded and sat down on the other side of Harry. “If you are a Potter, evidence suggests you are, your Grandmother, Euphemia Potter, is living in Scotland at the moment. We can take you to her.”

“Why? What can I give to you guys?”

Before Ron could say anything stupid, Hermione took over from there.

“We want to get out of London, you’ll just be helping us get over the border and we’ll be helping you get to your family, it’s a win-win situation,” Hermione explained, to which, Harry nodded his head. “Of course, we’ll have to teach you about wizarding society, both old and new, and some of the Potter history.”

“When do we plan on getting out of here?” Harry asked Hermione as he stood up.

“Hopefully, by train next week. It’ll take around two days for us to get there. And it’s not going to be cheap… But, we’ll get there.”


	4. Learn to Do It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have we established that I'm bad at consistently updating?
> 
> Yes.

“So, what are we doing?” Harry asked, looking around the dusty library, running his finger along some of the thick and heavy-looking tomes that were there. One of the books snapped at his finger and he only just managed to move his finger away in time.

“I’m going to be teaching you about the history of the Potter’s and some of the Pureblood customs that you should know.” Hermione said, before pointing to Ron. “He’s going to be teaching you about your magic, how you should control it and eventually, we’ll be heading to Ollivander’s to get you a wand.”

“Sounds easy.”

Hermione gave a wry smile, “Then let’s get started.”

 

_ <HOMELAND> _

 

“We aren’t achieving anything, Hermione!” A hand hit the back of his head, causing Harry to flinch away and nurse his ‘wound’ with his hand. “What was that for?”

“Complaining.” Hermione was blunt, and many times, Harry appreciated that she didn’t skirt around topics and went straight into them. This was not one of those times. “This isn’t working because you aren’t listening.”

“I am listening. I am, but why is my Grandmama going to care whether or not I knew that Charles Potter wasn’t a direct descendant of the Peverell’s and then in turn wasn’t a direct descendant of the Potter family?” Harry glared at Hermione, but a small smirk appeared on her face.

“What was Charles’ relationship to the Potter’s.”

“Third cousin, twice removed.” Harry looked exasperated and then realised. “Holy shit.”

Another smack landed on his arm as Hermione sat down next to him. “Don’t swear!”

 

_ <HOMELAND> _

 

Harry liked lessons with Ron. There was a lot less screaming and the other man was laidback about Harry not getting everything right.

The two of them mainly focused on wandless magic, small things of course, that were no longer accidental.

Harry could apparate without splinching himself - also known as losing limbs - and he was able to call items towards him. It was hard and it took a lot out of him, but Ron promised that with a wand it would become much easier to do spells.

On one afternoon, where Hermione had not come to check on Harry’s progress, the two of them were resting, lying down on the soft, lush carpet as they caught their breaths.

“You’re a natural dueller mate, we should be able to go out and get your wand soon, Hermione’s just clearing some things up.” Ron explained, but didn’t move.

After a moment of silence, Harry spoke, “Did you know my parents?”

“Not personally, but, mum and dad did. They tried to find you but couldn’t, even after the burial.”

“I can’t believe that I could’ve grown up with a loving family,” Harry muttered, but Ron heard.

“You don’t talk much about your past, well, I mean, recent. What happened?”

“I don’t remember how I got there, but I was living with my mums sister apparently,” Harry took a deep breath before continuing. “They really didn’t like me, my cousin tried to off me about three times. Called it ‘Harry Hunting’.”

“Geez, that’s harsh, even the Malfoy’s were never that cruel… Hermione talked to you about them yet?” Ron asked.

“Not too much, just that they are a pureblood family who are quite high and mighty about never being with a muggle in their life.” Harry had a half-smirk on his face, he was hardly bothered to do anything else. “Don’t get why it’s so bad anyway.”

“Yeah, mate, if I knew, I’d tell ya.” Ron responded and the two continued to lie there, even when Hermione came by.

 

_ <HOMELAND> _

 

“We should be able to get your wand now, I’ve managed to get enough money together without cutting into our savings for the train rides.” Hermione said as they bundled up in their coats, ready to go outside the manor for the first time in days. Harry was grateful for the break in the study sessions, although now he was becoming more interested as Hermione talked about the overall history of the Wizarding world.

“You can use my money, seriously, you guys are helping me enough.” Harry said as they shut the door and Hermione warded the house to look like it hadn’t been lived in. The girl couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty, knowing that they weren’t doing it solely to benefit Harry. SHe hoped at the end of this they could still be friends; she really liked him.

“Not needed, Harry. We’ve been wanting to get out of here for ages,” Ron explained. “You weren’t the only one saving up.”

“At least let me pay for my ticket.” Harry still continued to push, not wanting to have everything handed to him, and Hermione smiled as Ron pushed the leaner male - physically.

“No.”

Hermione pulled both of them towards her, as they were now far enough away from the Potter household that they could Apparate.

They landed on their feet just outside of the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione knew that Tom, the barkeep and the owner, would be happy to help out Harry Potter if he got noticed. Plus, it was the only way into Diagon Alley that didn’t have manned security.

“In here.” Ron signalled both of them in, mainly Harry, and then closed the door behind the three of them.

The dingy pub wasn’t too busy at the moment, but it was busy enough that Tom’s attention was not on them straight away, which worked better in their favour than Hermione had planned for. The two led Harry towards the brickwall that lead towards Diagon Alley. Ron turned around to look at the way Harry’s face lit up as the street opened up.

“Welcome to the Wizarding world, Harry Potter.”

Everything was bright and gorgeous in Harry’s perspective. He didn’t know what he expected when he had walked into the old pub but, seeing this world, his world? It meant more to him than one could ever know.

He actually belonged somewhere.

Harry Potter was not a freak, he was magical. Here, magic could be said at any time of day, however if that was all he said, he might be sent to St Mungos, which Harry learnt was the hospital that had been opened since the 1600’s for any injuries related to magic.

Hermione lead him and Ron to the wand shop, but Harry couldn’t help but dawdle a little bit to take everything in.

“Come on, Harry, do you want a wand or not.” Hermione teased Harry and suddenly he felt like he wanted to get to Ollivander’s quicker than ever before. He could get a wand and become even better at casting spells and learning them.

When Hermione opened the door, it was, almost underwhelming. Compared to the rest of Diagon Alley, the store was darker and simple and Harry loved it.

“Harry Potter, it was as if, only yesterday, your parents walked in here and got their wands.”

“You knew them?” Harry asked.

“I know many people, those that come and go and those that stay. Now, let’s find you that wand.”

 

_ <HOMELAND> _

 

It took about an hour for Harry to find the wand that chose him and the warmth that sent a tingle up his arm and into his body was unexplainable

“An unusual combination, but, you are an unusual boy. Holly wood with phoenix feather core, 11 inches, nice and supple,” Ollivander explained as Harry looked at the wand in awe. “It’s an interesting thought, the man who now leads this world, holds your brother wand.”

“Brother wand? What does that mean?”

“The phoenix that gave you that feather, also gave another one. And that feather is in the wand of the leader of our world, Tom Riddle.” The older man looked at Harry with an otherworldly gaze. “He did great things, quite possibly terrible, but great.”

Harry gave a small nod, it was stiff and more of a jerk than anything. “Thank you sir.”

Harry walked out of the store, a little shaken, but nonetheless, alive. He looked for Ron and Hermione but couldn’t catch a glimpse of either of them, they had both decided to hang outside of Ollivander's as a wand could often be a private matter for a wizard or witch.

“Excuse me?” Harry turned around to find someone with short, fair blond hair talking to him. The man was taller than him and, looked a little cold, as if he was emotionally detached from everything. “I need you to come with me.”

Just  _ great _ .


End file.
